Hormones and Rosquins
by maggy black
Summary: Harry is leaving soon for his Horcrux hunt and while he loves Ginny very much, he is feeling a bit of lust for someone else. This story is meant to portray the oddity of Luna Lovegood, so natural the story is pretty odd. One-Shot. Harry/Ginny Harry/Luna


**A/N: Okay, so this is meant to be extremely weird, just an experiment I tried one time and came out with this. It is meant to capture just how incredible odd Luna is (but also how incredibly observant.) **

**HP World is not mine, it's J.K Rowling's**

"Harry, why haven't you told her yet, you're leaving soon you know." Luna popped around the corner expectantly.

"I'm trying to be strong. I'm trying to show her how much it hurts me to leave her. Every time I see her I have to look away, I know one look into those chocolate brown eyes, my own would betray me, and it's too dangerous for her to know. "

"Oh Harry, I already knew that," she said, sitting down on the bench next to him. "I believe there was someone else on the back of your mind."

"What? What are you talking about, you know my heart is only for Ginny."

"I do, perhaps mind was a funny word to use," she said, a weird expression contorting her face.

"Luna, what are you on about?" Harry was starting to get frustrated. He watched the blonde bite her lip and she struggled to find the exact words to use. As odd as she was she was attractive in her own kind of way.

" Well we all know there are really three places you think from, your head, your heart and your well... head," Luna's cheeks reddened as she said this, she couldn't possibly mean what he thinks she means. The idea of Luna thinking of such heads, made Harry's perk up a little.

"Um, Luna that's only two," Harry said, playing dumb still in disbelief that Luna would ever think of anything along those lines. Luna giggled a little before continuing in her dreamy voice.

"Harry, you can be so silly I know you know what I'm talking about. I've been studying it for a while, I have learned how to detect when Rosquins are around, it's really difficult but if you can train yourself right you can hear a faint humming, in fact I can hear them right now." Whatever Luna was talking about, this for some reason made she blush further.

"Rosquins? What the hell are you talking about? I thought I had finally caught up to what you're talking about."

"They are attracted to the hormones that are released when a man gets... well... aroused. I've heard that humming a lot when were together, not that I needed that hint anyway, I could already tell."

"So what exactly am I supposed to be telling who?" Harry said again flustered trying to get back to the main point.

"Oh yes, well since it is quite possible you won't get another chance, that girl your head has been thinking about should know your desire to deflower her," Luna finished. "Don't worry, I know it's only that head that thinks about it and I don't mind, really." Harry could not believe she was saying this, though he knew she was right. He should be shocked or embarrassed or something but decided there was so much there it would be so much easier to just do it. His eyes locked on her dreamy daze, full of lust and desire. His hand reached around the back of head to her long blonde hair and grabbed a handful to pull her mouth to his. She kissed back with surprising force as his hands tangled their way through her locks. It wasn't long before they had rolled over onto the ground in front of the bench but neither seemed to notice. His lips travelled to her neck and kissed along it, causing as much pleasure as he could, wanting this so badly to happen... soon.

"Mmmm" the noise that escaped her lips still had that dreamy quality to it. He massaged her breasts through her shirt, pausing every so often to play with her nipples.

"Why don't you try using your mouth, it would feel even better," she said so matter of factly Harry almost laughed. Though as usual she was right and began to unbutton her blouse to gain access to her pointed breasts. He captured one in his mouth, sucking on it forcefully, and then licking it gently, as he continued massaging the other. He gave the other breast the same treatment and thought about where else he could put his tongue to use as he flicked it across her increasingly hard nipples. As he was about to bring his mouth lower he felt himself brush across her bare leg, looking down too see that she had somehow managed to remove both of their pants.

"You're quite large; I imagine it will feel good." Luna said to Harry. He almost laughed in astonishment. For some reason the more bizarre he found her, the harder he got, and the less he wanted to wait. As he thought this Luna pulled out her wand and pointed toward her entrance. He gazed at it as green sparkly clouds made their way in.

"What the bloody he-" she placed her fingers over his lips.

"Contraception, will you enter me now?" Harry just accepted it when he heard these words and placed himself over the same place he had just watched the green clouds enter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry, I know your head calls for no one, your heart calls for Ginny, but your head currently calls for me. I promise I won't get attached, truth be told if I had that head it would want you just as much, please finish me, I can feel it aching for you." she grabbed his index finger and brought it down to her clit. It was soaked with her juices that he had caused to escape her pussy.

"Feel that?" She asked, Harry just swallowed," it's pulsing, it likes what you have done to me and wants more, go ahead and give it." This was all the prompting Harry needed. He looked into his friends blue eyes and shoved his cock into her entrance, his body exploding with pleasure, it felt amazing. he began pumping in and out of her faster, her loud moans, filled with pleasure encouraging him. He could hear them both panting, and even heard himself starting to emit sounds of pleasure. As he shoved his cock in one last time, he pressed it into her pussy walls, causing her to almost scream in delight, feeling her muscles contracting around his penis he too felt release, cumming into her as she reached her orgasm. As soon as he was emptied, he pulled himself out and lay down beside her.

"Oh Harry that was wonderful, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Mmhm," he replied and nuzzled into her neck and closed his eyes.

He felt his eyes flutter open and found himself staring at a squirrel a few feet away. She was gone.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was weird, but if you liked it anyway, please review. Or even if you just wanna review and let me know you read it that would be cool too. **


End file.
